Son Konna
by NatNicole
Summary: A simple joke changes Goku's life completely, and he can now make things better as well as grow up knowing what's it like having a family. (Warning: Genderbending! Don't like, don't read!) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ep.1. Girl Goku**

* * *

"Waaah! Waaah!" a baby's cries could be heard a mere half second after she was born. But neither the doctors nor the mother knew that what the newborn was trying to say was: _What the heck? How am I a baby? And who are these people?_

This all started, to her,only some moments ago though to others it may well be several lifetimes.

_"Hey, Shenron, wouldn't it be cool if I was a little girl? Haha, I wish I could," Son Goku joked, sitting in a realm that no other mortal had ever entered. Next to him was the great wish-granting dragon Shenron, whom Goku had been training with._

_[GT never happened, but Goku still left to train with Shenron after finishing training Uub. However, he did not abandon his family, as he often visited them when he was with Uub and now with Shenron. He doesn't age though, so although he's a grown-up Pan is an old lady now and everybody else he used to know is dead.]_

_This odd joke had been brought on by his great-great-great-grandson, Son Goku Junior, whom Goku had met about a year ago when the 11-year-old boy had gone on a quest to find the four-star dragonball in the hope of it healing his grandmother, Goku's dear granddaughter Pan. Ever since the meeting, Goku had twice gone to visit his only living relatives as well as met the descendants of his rival/friend Vegeta, the now-deceased Prince of Saiyans._

_Of course, jokes like that should not be told to Shenron of all people. "Your wish has been granted," he rumbled._

_"Haha– wait, WHAT?!" was all Goku had time to say before everything became dark._

"Hey there, little one. I've decided to name you Sereri," the Saiyan woman with short-cropped black hair said to her first and only daughter, smiling at the newborn in a gentle way uncharacteristic of most Saiyans.

"Fasha, your daughter has a power level of 2, the same one as Kakarot had when he was born," a doctor informed her.

"So? Kakarot's already increased his to 20 and he's only two. Not to mention Raditz's power level climbing higher. If he hadn't been assigned that new mission last month, he would be training and become much stronger."

* * *

A little later, Fasha was about to leave for a mission. She held her daughter in her hands for what she did not know to be the last time. Kakarot was sitting on the edge of the crib next to her.

"Wow, tiny," the 2-year-old muttered, looking at his sister in childish curiosity that disappeared from most Saiyan children by the time they were five.

"Of course she is, she's just a baby," Fasha said, rolling her eyes. "Now, later today you two are going to go on your second mission, Kakarot, so I want you to take good care of your sister, all right?"

The baby started crying, which made Kakarot wince. Unfortunately, no-one could understand that what Sereri was trying to say was: _Don't leave! You're gonna be killed!_

Kakarot rubbed his ears as his mother cradled his younger sibling. Against her wishes, Sereri couldn't help calming down and started yawning. Glad that the little wailer was now quiet, Kakarot replied to his mother: "Okay."

* * *

While Fasha had been in labour, a bunch of Oozarus finished rampaging on Planet Kanassa, then returned to normal. But one weakened Kanassan warrior had survived, and caught the leader of the group off-guard. He hit the Saiyan warrior who had black hair in palm-tree-style spikes on the back of his head.

"Shit!" a Saiyan named Tora muttered, reacting quickly and shooting the Kanassan with a weakish ki blast. The fallen warrior still wasn't dead though.

"What the hell did you just do?" the Saiyan who'd gotten hit demanded, glaring down at the Kanassan. His vision was fading in and out, and he had a killer headache.

The Kanassan smirked even as he was dying. "You will now know what's it like to foresee the annihilation of one's own race, Bardock," he said, "I've passed on my ability to see the future, and **you** will foresee the Saiyans' end. You all will pay for the crimes you have committed in Frieza's name."

Bardock's response was to release a ki blast that killed the apparent lunatic.

* * *

Later, he was in a regeneration tank healing from his injuries. As the man floated in the greenish fluid, he suddenly felt like he was passing out as some kind of a vision appeared in his mind.

_The blood-red ruby of its solar system, Planet Vegeta, exploded as a large ball resembling a little sun mixed with a supernova hit the planet._

As the fluid drained and he removed the gas mask from his face, Bardock pondered over what had just happened. _Impossible. Heh, that Kanassan's hit must've made me delusional or something._ He dismissed the brief experience from his mind and stepped out from the tank.

"Bardock, it appears you have outdone yourself once again. Your power level is definitely approaching 10 000," one of the doctors said, handing the scarred Saiyan a new spandex suit, a scouter and armour.

"At this rate, you might even surpass the King," another doctor stated.

"I suppose," Bardock replied without a hint of enthusiasm. Of course every Saiyan wanted to be the most powerful, but what really interested him was taking on missions even Lord Frieza's elite fighters were scared of and then coming out on top.

"Where is my crew?" he asked.

"They left, Fasha too. Lord Frieza ordered them to clear the civilisation of Planet Meat," the first doctor who had spoken answered.

"Then I'm going there now," Bardock declared as he dressed. _Even if Planet Meat's full of weaklings not worth my time,_ he added in his head, knowing the population of said planet could be wiped out by almost any adult third-class Saiyan.

"Are you sure? You're not at 100% yet, and don't you wish to go see your new daughter? Not to mention Kakarot's been bugging us all day about your and Raditz's whereabouts."

"What power level was she born with?"

"Same as Kakarot."

"Hn. No thanks," Bardock said with disinterest. He wasn't much of a parent like most Saiyans, but he did hope that his children would get as strong as him when they grew up so that he could spar with them and be proud.

* * *

_No! This can't be!_ Bardock had rushed off-planet immediately to catch up to his crew, but what he found on Planet Meat was nothing short of devastating.

His crewmembers, his friends and mate... they were all laying on the ground dead. Someone'd had to have ambushed them!

Bardock hurried over to his mate, who was laying on her side, and held her limp hand. "No... Fasha..."

A near-unbearable amount of guilt overcame him. Bardock had never been one for family, so he hadn't formed a close bond with either of his sons. And when he had heard that Fasha was pregnant with their third child, he couldn't help turning all of his attention to working more and more. But now, he regretted not cherishing the time he could have spent with her.

Bardock hadn't seen her for the past four months, as most Saiyan women who become pregnant take time off work for the last few months of their pregnancy to ensure their child would not be stillborn. Naturally, Kakarot had been overjoyed and had been with his mother the whole time, while Bardock and Radtiz were too busy (or, in Bardock's case, made himself too busy).

Bardock bent down and kissed his mate on the forehead, then stood up straight and looked around.

"Tora!" he exclaimed, racing to where his best friend lay.

The other Saiyan was in critical condition and definitely dying, but for now he was alive. Bardock cradled his comrade's head, and the injured man opened his eyes and managed to wheeze out: "Bar... dock... It was... Frieza... He wants us dead..."

"What?! Why?"

"Because of... you... You're apparent... ly be... coming too... powerful... We got ambushed... by Dodoria..."

"I never liked that guy. Don't worry, my friend. I swear that I will avenge all four of you," Bardock promised as his closest friend drew in his last breath. He set the man down and removed the armband from Tora's left upper arm and wiped Tora's face with it. The band was soaked completely with blood now, which enraged the scar-faced Saiyan even more.

"They all will pay," Bardock declared through clenched teeth, tying the bloody cloth around his head like a headband.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet," a mocking tone came from behind him. Bardock whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw Dodoria's elite squad standing nearby. Almost instantly a fight broke out, but Bardock dominated the elite-class fighters quite easily for a third-class Saiyan. Then again, he was no ordinary Saiyan to begin with.

Dodoria was furious that his squad got killed by a measly monkey, and launched a Super Mouth Blast attack at Bardock. The blast overpowered the Saiyan, throwing him against his mate's dead body.

"Haha! Fitting for mates to die next to each other!" Dodoria jeered, leaving the leader of this monkey gang to die.

But he was wrong. Bardock, although severely weakened, was not dead yet. He barely survived the attack and just about managed to get into his space pod to return to his home planet.

Throughout the short journey, Bardock had no choice but to accept that the Kanassan had truly given him the ability to see the future. The thing he had seen was not delirium but a vision. "That blasted fool! If he thinks I'm just gonna sit back or run like a coward, then he's got another thing coming! I will fight and defeat Frieza!"

* * *

Bardock arrived at Planet Vegeta and tried spreading the word of Frieza's plans, but no-one listened and everyone just carried on in their way. He went into a bar, hoping against hope that maybe someone there would actually listen to what he's saying.

"Listen everybody," he said desperately, "It's Frieza! He's coming for us!"

One man raised an eyebrow. "Us?" he repeated sceptically. "You mean you, right?"

"No, us!" Bardock snapped back. "You, me, everybody here... it's true. He wants us all dead. He's scared of us!" he looked down at the floor, his hand tightening on the doorframe as he leaned against it. The metal creaked loudly in the unnatural quiet that had fallen on the bar's occupants. "My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak!" he snarled softly.

There was silence for a few seconds before the entire room broke into laughter. "Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right?" one man jeered.

"Yeah," a woman added, "Why would Lord Frieza destroy us anyway? We're some of his most valuable fighters!"

"Fools... you're dead," Bardock whispered, before his face tightened and he roared: "FOOLS! YOU'RE ALL DEAD! He's on his way!"

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" another woman asked, sounding amused.

"Fine," Bardock spat. "Believe what you want to believe. But I'm going to try and stop him." Most of the bar's patrons turned back to their previous conversations and activities.

Bardock headed for the medical bay. It would be about five hours before Frieza showed up, so he could afford one hour in a regeneration tank. As he went past the room that held the newborns, he stopped.

"What's Kakarot doing there?" he wondered out loud, before remembering something he had heard through his scouter the last time he spoke to Fasha shortly after she had given birth. _Oh, right. He and Sereri were meant to go to some backwater planet together. Kakarot was originally going to go alone, but Fasha didn't want Sereri to be alone on her first mission like Raditz and Kakarot were so she's going too._

A vision suddenly overtook the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, and he slumped against the hall's wall.

_A man clad in an orange gi with a blue T-shirt under the top part and a matching belt and wristbands was standing on a planet that had blue-turquoise grass and a green sky. If one ignored the paler skin tone and the lack of scar on the cheek, it would be easy to mistake the young man to be Bardock. There was no doubt – he was Kakarot._

_Next to him stood a small Saiyan boy with his black hair in a bowl cut wearing Saiyan armour, another short creature who was bald and resembled Saiyans but lacked a tail, and a young woman who couldn't be anyone other than Sereri._

_Opposite the group was Frieza, smirking evilly and pointing at someone or something near them. He lacked the horns and had no armour on and his skin was a little different, but it was definitely Frieza._

_"No! He was defenceless!" Sereri screamed, filled with fury._

_"You have no honour, killing someone when they can't even fight back!" Kakarot shouted in outrage._

_The vision fast-forwarded to the Saiyan-like creature being blown-up by Frieza, and Kakarot transformed. His hair spiked up like a flame as a golden aura surrounded him and his eyes turned teal. The colour black was replaced by gold, and the Saiyan let out a ferocious yell that made Frieza tremble._

_"What– what are you?!" he yelled, trying and failing to hide the fear from his voice._

_"I am Son Goku, protector of Earth and one of the last Saiyans alive. I am the hope in the darkness, the strength of the weak! I am a Super Saiyan!"_

_The vision changed again, this time showing flashes of Kakarot's and Sereri's lives. Them meeting the bald Saiyanoid [Saiyanoid=humanoid, but for Saiyans], learning how to do an energy attack, playing in some woods with an old man watching, fighting a green alien that was definitely a Namekian, and the old man picking them up from their space pod and throwing them in the air while calling out two names that made the little ones laugh._

Bardock snapped back into awareness the second the vision ended. He smiled, but it was a grim one. "So... our youngest son will avenge us, Fasha. If I fail, our race will not be forgotten and Frieza will still be defeated."

He entered the room, making Kakarot jump. The 2-year-old whirled around, ready in a fighting stance. When he saw who it was, he dropped the stance and cocked his head with a puzzled expression. "Father? What are you doing here?" the toddler asked.

"Kakarot, your mother is dead," Bardock replied, not being one to sugar-coat things.

The little boy's eyes widened and he could feel tears forming. He shook his head, whimpering: "No... you're lying. She... she can't be dead!"

Bardock crossed his arms and waited without a word. Kakarot started fell to his knees and started hitting the ground. "No... No, no, no, no!" he kept going like that for about ten minutes, a few tears managing to escape and trickle down his cheek.

"Get up, boy," Bardock said, knowing there wasn't much time. "You and your sister are leaving immediately."

**That** made his second-born's head snap up. "What? Why?" he demanded, standing up and drying his tears.

"I am going to challenge Frieza to avenge your mother and the rest of the crew. But if I fail, then at least someone will be out there to finish the job."

"No way! I wanna help!"

Bardock growled quietly. Kakarot shut up at once, hearing the warning loud and clear. He sniffled and turned to look at his sister.

Unknown to the two, Sereri had heard the whole story. She at once started trashing about and crying, failing to make actual words with her baby mouth. _No, don't! If you do that, you'll die too! You have to come with us!_

She got picked up by the tanned Warrior and Kakarot floated into his father's arms. Managing to keep from wincing in pain, Bardock took the children to the launch pad and placed them into the pod that had been prepared for them. Then, without a word, he sent them off-planet.

_Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back with our own blood. But he __**will**__ pay for it._

The baby girl kept crying the whole time until sleeping gas over took her and her male counterpart, sending them into a deep slumber.

Bardock returned to the medical bay, spent half an hour in a regeneration tank, and then had to immediately fly off if he were to face Frieza on time. He had no trouble slaughtering all the aliens sent his way.

"FRIEZA! Come out and face me!" he bellowed once the last few had been executed.

The evil tyrant came out of his large ship in his hover chair, smiling in amusement. First King Vegeta, now him. _Really, these monkeys are getting way too arrogant for their own good. But then again, it's not as if they will exist any longer._

"We're done, Frieza! You hear me? We don't work for you anymore!" Bardock declared.

Frieza responded by putting up his index finger, a crimson ball of ki forming at the tip of it. The ball grew and grew until it was like a small sun, and then got tossed at the planet and Bardock while the evil tyrant laughed.

Bardock remained where he was, and charged up his strongest attack, Riot Javelin. "Here! Take this!" he screamed, throwing the attack as hard as he could. But it got absorbed by the Supernova and Bardock himself was within seconds beginning to burn alive.

He was smiling, however, and one last word came from his mouth: "KAKAROT!"

* * *

On Earth one year later, an old man named Son Gohan found the two little Saiyans' pod. He jumped into the crater and got closer to investigate the strange large object. What he did not expect to see when the pod's door opened was two little toddlers, one only a baby and the other not much older, blinking up at him.

"Who're you?" the older child demanded with suspicion, and Gohan could at once see he was a boy.

"Hello. My name is Gohan. And who might you be?"

The boy opened his mouth to say he was the second-born of Bardock, a Saiyan Warrior, when his sister's happy exclamation cut him off.

Kakarot looked at her and was surprised at the overjoyed look on his sister's face. After her distressed wails earlier that day (Or was it a year ago? Space-travel was confusing.), the last thing he expected to see was her treating a total stranger like a family-member she has missed.

Of course, he couldn't know that that was exactly why she was reacting this way. _Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!_ Sereri kept yelling in her mind.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Gohan chuckled, reaching out to pick up the baby.

Kakarot glanced back and forth between them, and sighed. _I guess we can trust him. He __**does**__ seem really nice. I think he could help us find a place to stay._

Gohan picked up the baby girl and held her up as she giggled. Her tail unravelled from around her waist. "A tail? Well aren't you a strange one? But you know, I'm a little strange too."

This made Kakarot smile, but it was wiped off his face immediately when he remembered that his parents and their crew were dead. Forget the planet, he only cared about those close to him.

"What's with the long face, lad?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," Kakarot almost snarled, then regretted it when Sereri shot him a glare. He sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"... Anyhoo, what are your names?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.

"Who cares?" Kakarot said, feeling that their names were meaningless if they were the only Saiyans left.

_Hmm... Poor lad, must've become an orphan. And this little girl must be his sister,_ Gohan thought. He then picked Kakarot up, surprising the boy. "How about I give you two names, then? You can be Goku and this little one can be Konna."

Sereri couldn't help laughing at the idea, and even Kakarot cracked a smile. Gohan started throwing the two up, catching them before throwing them upwards again while calling out their new names. The two little Saiyans laughed happily.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I called baby girl Goku Sereri coz that's the name she was given by Fasha, whom I'd chosen to be the three kids' mum since it's easier than having an OC. Both of these things are to make sure there's no confusion with all the names.

For this fic to make sense, I decided that Goku was (in canon) 2 years old when he was sent to Earth and thus 3 years old when he hit his head. It was his second mission, as his first one was to some other planet where he didn't hit his head and went Oozaru the first night there, therefore returning to Planet Vegeta in about a year's time. The main reason for this is that I wanted girl Goku (who will be referred to as Konna from now on) to be a bit younger than Goku, and the other one is that it made no sense to me that a 1-year-old (even if he's a Saiyan) can survive such a big drop with minimal damage.

I hope you will let me know if this fic is worth continuing through reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep.2. Let the adventures begin! (Again...)**

* * *

"Haha, gotcha!" 8-year-old Konna laughed, jumping down from a tree branch onto her brother's back.

Her hair was jet black and shoulder length with shortish palm-tree-style spikes at the front [like Kid Gohan in Android saga], and her dark brown tail was waving cheerfully. She was dressed in a blue gi with a white belt, a matching soft collar round her neck and red wristbands, and a dark red string was tied to her head to keep her hair back.

Goku chuckled, trying to shake his sister off. He wore the same outfit, but the gi was a slightly darker shade of blue, his wristbands were dark red and he had no collar or string.

"No, please! Stop it!" the 11-year-old laughed as he got tickled so much he fell to the ground.

For the past 7 and half years, Konna and Goku – formerly known as Sereri and Kakarot – had lived at the mountains in a small hut with their adoptive grandfather Gohan. The first few weeks Goku had been hard to handle the way he never listened what he was told and would go off alone in the wilderness. But then one day he fell into a ravine head first.

Gohan, with Konna on his back in a large fruit-basket, went looking for the naughty little ragamuffin and was devastated to find him seemingly dead. But by some miracle, Goku had survived and Gohan rushed him to a hospital. Thankfully, the only damage that seemed to have happened was that he lost his bratty behaviour and became a model child. Ever since that incident, Goku had been a sweet and obedient little boy.

A few years later, Konna managed to save Gohan's life when she remembered that he would get squished by her or Goku's Oozaru from. She cried at the top of her lungs that night and managed to wake Gohan up in time. Afterwards, the old man made sure that both children did their "business" before bed so there would be no need to go out at night at all.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" the elderly human's voice called from the direction of the hut.

"Race ya!" Goku said at once, getting up and racing off. Konna, however, didn't fall off like he had expected. She just hung on until he stopped at the hut's door, then jumped down and ran inside.

The little family ate lunch, Gohan not even batting an eye at the way the siblings devoured enough food to feed four adults **each**.

_This is the best,_ Konna thought. Although she had at first freaked out about being a baby and a girl, she now was happy that had happened. Her new childhood was not one of solitude, and it wasn't as if boys and girls were all that different. Not as children, anyway.

"Can you show us the Kamehameha again, Grandpa?" Goku asked when he had finished his sixth plateful of food. He was referring to how a few days ago, as the next stage of the kids' martial arts training, Gohan had showed them a move that required a lot of energy and skill. Their grandpa had been teaching them some martial arts for the past two years or so, since he had noticed that both of his adopted grandkids had a definite talent for it.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan replied, picking up a glass of water from the table and drinking it empty.

"Excuse me, anyone home?" a voice called, and a knock could be heard at the door.

As quick as lightning, Konna was out of her chair and by the door opening it. She saw a familiar person – a 15-year-old girl with blue hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a short pink dress with 'Bulma' written on it.

The 8-year-old grinned, but then rolled her eyes when Goku came behind her saying: "Konna, you're not supposed to open the door to strangers." Memory loss or not, Goku still was pretty protective of her.

"Hello there, young lady. What are you doing all the way out here?" Gohan asked, coming over.

"Hello. My name is Bulma and I'm looking for a dragonball," the teen said. She then snapped: "Hey!"

Goku had gone behind her and was poking her back with his red stick called the Power Pole, a special object Gohan had given him some years ago although he was happy to share it with Konna.

"Goku, that's rude," Gohan lightly scolded his grandson.

"What happened to your tail?" Goku asked Bulma, ignoring his grandpa.

Konna facepalmed. _Did I really seem that clueless when I met Bulma? Well, at least he knows the difference between boys and girls, and there isn't a redo of the thing with the fish and the car._

"What do you mean 'what happened' to it? I don't have a tail!" Bulma exclaimed, looking at the boy crossly. _Stupid kid... Does he think that fake tail makes him look cool or something?_

"Sorry about that. Goku, remember that I don't have a tail either?" Gohan said.

"Yeah... But I thought yours just fell off or something," the naive child replied.

"U-huh. Did it?" Konna added, for once pretending to be dumb instead of really **being** somewhat stupid.

"No. I never had one," Gohan chuckled. He then turned to the visitor. "Anyway, would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Bulma replied, a secret smile making its way on her face. _I'll just follow them to the dragonball, then grab it and get outta here._

But that didn't happen, for Konna had the orange crystal ball with four red stars in a small pouch tied to her belt. Gohan had given it to her when he gave Goku the Power Pole.

"Wow, your treasure's glowing!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at Konna's pouch. Everyone else looked at it in surprise, and Konna untied it from her belt before opening the cloth to reveal a dragonball.

"That's the four-star dragonball!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Really? Grandpa found it and gave it to me," Konna replied with a smile.

Gohan nodded. "That's right," he stated with his hands behind his back.

"Can I have it? Please?" Bulma asked, bending down to Konna's level.

The little girl frowned. _On one hand, I should give it to Bulma since she never did get to use them for herself. On the other hand, I don' wanna give it away. It's mine and still really special to me._ "Mmm... No."

"What do you want it for?" Goku half-asked, half-demanded.

"I'm collecting them. See?" Bulma answered, bringing out two more dragonballs but with a different number of stars than Konna's. "If all seven are collected, a legend says that the great dragon Shenron will appear and grant any wish."

"And what exactly are you going to wish for?" Gohan asked.

"A perfect boyfriend!"

Gohan and Konna sweatdropped at that. _Sounds selfish, but harmless,_ the old man thought.

"What's a boyfriend?" Goku asked, cocking his head. Bulma ignored him, instead repeating her question to Konna.

"The answer is still no," the little girl said firmly.

"How about you come with me, then? Once I got my wish, you can have your dragonball back," Bulma suggested.

"Really?" Goku and Konna asked, both of them actually believing her.

"Of course," the human girl lied.

"Okay, lets go!" Konna said excitedly, running outside. "Time for an adventure!"

"Wait, I'm going too!" Goku said at once. Everyone went out of the hut. His sister looked at him blankly, so he explained: "You can't go without someone to look after you."

Konna's eye twitched in annoyance. "Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"O-kay... How about this? Both of you go. And Konna, Goku is right. You're too young to go about alone," Gohan said, stepping between the squabbling siblings and getting them to stop their argument.

The little girl huffed, placing her dragonball back into the pouch. _If only they knew..._

"It's sorted then! Lets go!" Bulma said, taking a small finger-like object from a small square metal case. She clicked its button and threw it onto the ground. With a puff of smoke, a small car appeared.

"Aah! She's a witch!" the Son siblings chorused, Konna having forgotten about capsules and Goku not knowing about them.

"I'm not a witch! That was a capsule!" Bulma exclaimed, scowling. _This is gonna be a looong trip..._

The trio set off, Gohan wishing them safe travels and making his grandkids promise to return straight home after the adventure.

* * *

About two weeks passed, during which Konna was – in a sense – reunited with some of her old friends.

First the trio came across a turtle, whom the siblings helped to the ocean. Turtle's friend, Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit, gave them a highly rare Flying Nimbus cloud in exchange and offered to become their martial arts teacher once he heard his former student Gohan had been teaching them. (Bulma got a dragonball in exchange of showing him her panties while the siblings were flying around on their cloud.)

* * *

Next the three travellers met Oolong the transforming pig, who had been terrorising a village by making himself seem big and dangerous. Goku caught him on Flying Nimbus when he tried to fly away once the jig was up. Later, Bulma fed him a candy that would make his stomach hurt whenever anyone said "Squeak! Squeak!", so that the sly pig wouldn't be able to run off. And so he had to join the trio in travelling.

* * *

Next at a desert, the Desert Bandits – a long-haired teenage boy named Yamcha and his transforming cat comrade Puarr – ambushed the group to steal any money and capsules they had. But Konna and Goku were able to fight them off twice, first on an empty stomach and later when they were full. Thanks to Yamcha's fear of girls, he ran off both times at the sight of Bulma. But the Desert Bandits made up their minds to follow the group at a distance to try and snatch the dragonballs.

* * *

Then the group came across Fire Mountain, where the Ox King ruled. In exchange of Goku finding his lost daughter Chichi and Konna bringing Master Roshi from his island to help get rid of the fire, he allowed them to get the dragonball. Unfortunately, it required quite a bit of digging since Master Roshi ended the fire by using a huge Kamehameha wave (which encouraged Goku and Konna to try it, and they managed to make a thin and yellow version of the light blue energy beam). Impressed, Master Roshi reminded the two about his offer.

Also, Chichi had taken a liking to Goku and thought Konna was a sweet little kid. She managed to get Goku to promise he'll come back and ask her dad for her hand in marriage. Overhearing this and remembering the confusion it had caused in her old life, Konna walked over to the two and asked: "Is that food?"

"No!" Chichi said in indignation. "Marriage is two people making their love official and living happily ever after!"

"Oh. I thought it was food," Goku said, scratching the back of his head with a carefree grin on his face.

This made his admirer tear up. Her bottom lip trembling, Chichi asked: "You mean... you don't wanna marry me?"

Goku lost the grin and waved his hands in a calming gesture. "Sorry. I didn't know what it meant when I promised. But uhh... Grandpa says a promise should never be broken so... Since I already promised, I guess I will marry you."

"Really? You mean it?" Chichi said happily.

Goku shrugged. "I guess..."

Konna was struggling to not laugh the whole time. At last she couldn't hold it and burst into giggles. The two 11-year-olds looked at her in surprise, having pretty much forgotten that she was there.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Chichi demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" Bulma asked, walking over with everyone else (including Yamcha and Puarr, who had by now joined the group).

"Daddy, this boy is my future husband," Chichi said to her father, pointing at Goku.

Everyone's except the three kids' mouths dropped open in shock and confusion, which made Konna laugh even more. Eventually, Bulma asked if Goku even knew what marriage meant, so he explained the whole thing.

"Dear, I don't think it's a good idea to marry someone just because they promised to. You two barely even know each other," the Ox King said.

Chichi was about to throw a tantrum, when Konna (who had finally stopped laughing) spoke up: "Chichi, do ya wanna come with us? Then you and my brother can get to know each other and decide if you two should get married or not."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Chichi exclaimed, hugging the younger girl. And so the unusual group now consisted of three kids, two teens, a pig and a floating cat.

* * *

A few days later, the group came to a castle where – according to the dragon radar Bulma had built when she started her journey – the last dragonball was. But soon after they were let in, they got trapped and knocked unconscious by sleeping gas. The group woke up in a stone-walled bunker that had nothing in it besides them. The people who had tricked them were Emperor Pilaf and his two assistants.

Goku, Konna and Yamcha tried to break out, but all they got out of their efforts were bruised knuckles and hurting feet. Hen Goku suggested using the Kamehameha wave.

"Lets use it together," Konna said to Goku, crouching into a fighting stance and he did the same. "Ka... Me... Ha..." the two young Saiyans chanted, cupping their hands and using their ki (life energy) to form a little ball. To the spectators' surprise, the ki balls turned from the weaker yellow colour to their rightful light blue. "Me... Ha!" The balls surged forward, joining together into a strong beam.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see a hole on the wall big enough for Konna, Puarr and Oolong to fit through. Through it they saw that, although it was night, something was flashing some distance away and a huge green dragon appeared in a long line of golden light.

"They've summoned the dragon!" Chichi said, clasping her hands in front of her in worry.

"We've got to stop them now!" Bulma said a little loudly, making Goku and Konna (whose Saiyan ears were far more sensitive than humans') wince. "They're going to wish for something evil." _I should never have started this stupid quest. All I wanted was a boyfriend._

"Oolong, Puarr, us three have to go stop those people before they can make their wish," Konna said, going to the hole and starting to push herself through.

"Be careful," Goku said, handing her his Power Pole through the gap. "And take this. You might need it."

"You who have summoned me, I will grant one wish," the dragon said in his deep voice.

Pilaf smiled slyly. "I wish–" he began.

Thinking fast, Konna stuck the Power Pole on the ground at an angle and said: "Power Pole, stretch!" The red stick did so, quickly bringing her in front of the dragon and the three villains. Oolong and Puarr had bumped into her when she stopped, causing them to hang onto her shoulders when the Power Pole stretched.

"AAAAHH!" the transformation animals screamed.

Saying the first thing she could think of, Konna yelled at the top of her voice: "TO HAVE A SECOND FLYING NIMBUS!"

"–to be the undisputed ruler of the world," Pilaf finished. "Hey, what the?!" he exclaimed when he noticed three of the people he had trapped standing right in front of him.

Flying Nimbus flew to them from who-knew-where and stopped in front of Konna. It glowed golden, then split into two.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said as his red eyes temporarily brightened, then vanished in a flash of light. Using her new yellow cloud, Konna flew up and caught the four-star dragonball before it could go to some distant corner of the world like the other six. It and the rest of the dragonballs were now balls of stone.

"I'll get you for this," Pilaf muttered angrily, pressing a button on a remote that made the gas reactivate inside the cell.

"Hey, stop it!" Konna said annoyedly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Pilaf exclaimed angrily, and brought out a capsule from his pocket. It turned into a machine, and one of his assistants (a dog with clothes on) got another machine out too. The two orange machines had oval glass-doors and hands and feet.

Pilaf and his assistant climbed into the machines while the other assistant (a human teenage girl) ran off to put the now-snoozing prisoners into a new room. Oolong shook in slight fear and tried to run off, but got knocked out by the girl and dragged off. When Puarr tried to help his fellow transforming animal, he got knocked out by a kick too.

"Hey! No-one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Konna yelled, her tail lashing like an angry cat's. She charged forward and tried to hit the machines with the shortened Power Pole, but they didn't break. After some fighting, Pilaf managed to catch her off-guard and hit the back of her head, knocking the child unconscious.

* * *

"–na! Konna! Konna!" Through the darkness, the 8-year-old could hear a distant voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her brother and friends looking at her in worry.

"She's awake!" Bulma and Chichi said at the same time.

Still groggy, Konna just looked at everyone blankly. She then got picked up by her brother in a hug. "I was so worried..." he mumbled.

"Wha-what happened?" Konna murmured.

"We got knocked out by sleeping gas again, and you took a pretty bad hit to the head. Goku almost went ballistic when you got tossed in here unconscious," Bulma answered.

Konna just nodded and looked around. They were in a new room that had steel walls and a glass-like see-through ceiling.

"Greetings," a voice said, and Pilaf's face appeared on a screen that was in one of the upper corners of the room. "You may have ruined my plans, but you will die for your crimes. There is no escape from this room if that's what you're thinking. The walls are triple re-enforced steel, much stronger than the other cell I had you in. The ceiling is made of the same strength material. Now to the death part. When the sun rises, this room becomes an oven. And you will cook in it."

"We're going to die," Bulma sobbed after hearing the evil plan.

"N-no, we're not," Konna said, still a little groggy. She couldn't remember how, but she knew for sure that they had got out in her old life. So there had to be a way!

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out," Goku said, pushing her down when she tried to get up. "You just rest."

Turning around, Goku looked at the walls in concentration and crouched into his usual stance while cupping his hands. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" The light blue beam shot from his out-stretched hands, but when the smoke cleared everyone looked at the undamaged wall in despair.

"Now what?" Oolong asked in a hopeless tone.

"I could try my axe. It can cut through anything," Chichi suggested. She removed the sharp blade from on top of her helmet and threw it like a frisbee. But it made only a barely-noticeable cut into the steel. Frowning in disappointment, the bikini-armour wearing girl picked it up and put it back on her helmet.

"Great. There's no way out of here," Oolong grumbled. He then noticed Goku looking up at the night sky. "Hey, what are you staring at, kid?"

Goku didn't hear him. He was fixated on the round bright full moon. His heart was beating more and more rapidly. Suddenly, the pupils of his eyes disappeared and his face began morphing into a snout while his body grew.

Everyone except Konna screamed, while she simply focused on trying to stand without looking up at the moon. Goku carried on unwillingly transforming, dark brown hair covering his entire body as he grew to be about twenty feet tall. The walls crumbled, the Saiyan's body growing too big for the prison.

"We have to move!" Yamcha said, grabbing Bulma, Chichi and Konna while Oolong and Puarr clung to his shoulders. Everyone hurried out of Goku's giant feet's way. The monkey known as an Oozaru ignored them, mindlessly destroying what was left of Pilaf's castle.

"We've got to stop him," Bulma said once the group had gotten some distance away. "Look at the destruction he's causing."

"What happened to him?" Chichi muttered, staring at her "future husband" in wide-eyed horror.

"This must be what Grandpa meant," Konna murmured, having completely forgotten about the Oozaru transformation after Gohan's life had been spared. "A monster comes at full moon. He said Goku and me must never go out at night because of it."

Everyone looked at her, the teens and animal-people feeling sympathetic while Chichi couldn't get a coherent thought through her mind.

Their attention was taken from the tailed giant ape when they saw a plane taking off from the ruins of the castle. The plane flew high enough to escape the monster, but Goku happened to notice it and immediately opened his mouth. A bright red blast of ki shot from his mouth at the plane, hitting the wig and causing the plane to spiral down and crash in the distance.

Unfortunately, Goku still kept destroying everything. "We have to do something before he notices us!" Bulma said. She slapped her fellow teenager's arm. "Do something!"

"Hey, I am **not** getting anywhere near that thing!" Yamcha protested. But at the death glare the bluenette gave him, he caved. "Fine, I will think of something... Hey, Puarr, you could turn into giant scissors and cut his tail off. Maybe that's what's causing the transformation."

Puarr did as his best friend asked, and Yamcha's idea worked! Goku, now naked and tailless, shrunk and shrunk until he was practically back to the way he had been in the first place.

* * *

The next morning, Goku woke up to find he had no clothes on and he was laying on a pile of rubble. The others were snoozing near him under a dead tree. With the sun's rays in their eyes, everyone started to wake up.

"Whoa. What happened here?" the spiky-haired boy asked, walking over to them. But before anyone could answer, Chichi screamed.

"Ew, ew, ew!" she screamed, snapping her eyes shut and turning around. "Put on some clothes!"

"Where **are** my clothes?" Goku asked. No-one answered, and after some "persuasion" from Bulma Oolong stripped to his underwear and gave Goku his black pants and sleeveless white T-shirt.

After calling over the two Flying Nimbus, Goku and Konna decided on calling the original Nimbus and the copy Cirrus. Goku placed his Power Pole back into its case on his back, and the siblings hopped on.

"We're gonna go ask Grandpa if we can train with Master Roshi for the tournament he told us about," Goku said. He then looked at his fellow 11-year-old. "Chichi, do you still wanna travel with us or do you want us to drop you off at home?"

The black-haired girl thought about it, then nodded to herself as she made up her mind. "I'm coming with you. You're weird, but people at my home village have said I'm not a typical little girl so I guess we can still be fiends. I don't know about marriage, though."

"Great! Hop on!" Goku said with a grin, and Chichi jumped onto the cloud and wrapped her arms around him to make sure she wouldn't fall off. With a chorus of "Bye!" the three children were off.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Whenever I put an Author Note into the text, it's between these brackets []. These ones () are part of the story, not my comments.

Because of chronologically being about fifteen decades old and a girl, Konna (i.e. female Goku) is going to be somewhat different from her male counterpart. By now she's accepted and happy about her new life, because any identity problems she had at the beginning got mostly sorted over the 7 years she and Goku lived on Earth. Mostly...

Whelp, I hope you readers like this fic!

PS. Who should Konna be paired up with later on? Vegeta, 17 or an OC?


End file.
